Let's Go To Paradise! Jiraiya Version
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: After perishing in battle against Pain, it was Jiraiya's hope that he'd at least make it to heaven. Where he ends up isn't quite heaven, but to a Pervy Sage like him, it's a damn close second! Let's Go To Paradise! Naruto/Interspecies Reviewer crossover. Lemons galore, starting in the second chapter!
1. Not Heaven, but a close second!

Let's Go To Paradise! Jiraiya Version

Written By: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Having perished in his fight with Pain, Jiraiya was ready to move on to the afterlife. Maybe he'd see his old apprentice and his wife again, and maybe even get a chance to hook up with some angelic ladies!

Well, he got the next best thing! Join the Pervy Sage as he makes new friends, discovers new things, and (most importantly) experiences brothels that not even his wildest fantasies could've cooked up! It's time to Go To Paradise! Crossover between Naruto/Interspecies Reviewers. Plenty of Lemons Galore!

Prologue

This May Not Be Heaven, But It's A Close Second!

* * *

'_Hopefully, the info I put on Fukasaku's back will be enough for Naruto and the others...to succeed against Pain...or rather, Nagato...' _Jiraiya thought to himself as he sunk deeper and deeper into the ocean that Pain and his five other bodies had knocked him into.

The Legendary Sannin didn't have much time left in this world. His throat had been crushed by Pain's more bulkier body, and that was sadly the least of his injuries compared to what else had happened to him. Even before that, his arm had been ripped off by a surprise attack when he thought he had won the first time. And shortly after the throat crush, his fate had been sealed when the remaining Pains impaled his body with sharp black rods, puncturing more than a few of his vital areas.

Even now, his precious lives blood was flowing out of the various holes in his body, and he felt himself growing weaker and weaker. His time had finally come.

'_Sorry, Tsunade. Looks like this will be... one bet you end up winning...after all,_' The Toad Sage thought with a bitter sense of humor. '_And...Naruto. I hope you can...forgive this old man for failing...the rest... is up to you. Make me proud, my student. I'll...be watching...from the other side..._

'_Minato...and Kushina. Wherever you are...I hope that I get to see you again...but for now, it's time for this old shinobi to...put down his pen. My story...ends here._'

Despite the ever growing numbness that encased his entire body, the legendary Ninja managed to crack a smile as his exhaustion caused him to shut his eyes one final time.

'_Heh. What a sad story it turned out to...be. Dying to my own...students. Just another...to add to my lists of failures. What a worthless...ending to a worthless tale. But...at least I'm leaving my other apprentice with...the means to succeed...where I failed. Hopefully...I was able to get...that right, at least..._'

One last silent chuckle as water filled his lungs.

'_That reminds me...I may be able to write more books...wherever I end up. In that case...what should I name the next...one?_'

The last few heartbeats...

'_Ah, yes. How could I name it anything else...really?'_

Nothing but darkness surrounded him now...

'_The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki. Has a nice ring to it...doesn't...it..._'

And with that final thought, Jiraiya, Legendary Sannin, Toad Sage and World Famous Author...died.

But only for a few minutes.

* * *

'_So...I guess there really is an afterlife after all...'_

These were Jiraiya's first thoughts as he felt himself able to breathe again without issue, eyes still closed, and currently flat on his back. He had no idea how long they had been shut, but it had felt like an eternity.

He was very pleased that he didn't feel any holes in his body anymore at least. And even better, his throat had been fully healed, and his missing arm was back where it belonged.

"I heard horror stories that the form you take in Heaven is the form you had when you died. Can't even begin to state how much the fact that that doesn't seem to be true makes me happy," Jiraiya said to himself, relishing being able to speak again. "Now then, let's see just what Heaven has to offer."

With that, the Sannin slowly opened his eyes, eager to see what holy sights awaited him.

"Huh. Looks just like an ordinary sky to me," Jiraiya said, also looking to his sides. "And there's a whole bunch of trees as well. I guess I'm in a forest of some sort."

After rolling his muscles a bit to loosen up, the shinobi raised his legs up high before performing a kip-up to get back on his feet. He flexed his newly healed left arm, pleased that nothing seemed to feel off about it. He also performed a few hops on place, not feeling tired in the least and confirming that he was indeed back to full health.

"Either this isn't heaven, or it's far more different than I expected it to be," Jiraiya said, crossing his arms and tilting his head in confusion. "Well, let's test something out, just to be sure."

Jiraiya proceeded to bite his thumb hard enough to draw blood, then went through the hand signs to summon one of his faithful toads. But once he finished and slammed his hands to the ground, nothing happened.

"That settles it. Even if this isn't heaven, I must be in a radically different place all the same. Only reason I can think of that my Summoning Jutsu wouldn't work," the Sannin grumbled. "Still, I could feel the chakra building up inside me when I tried, so at least that hasn't changed.

"I guess I should look around and see if there's anyone else around here. Knowing where I am would be a good start to figuring out what to do next."

With a goal in mind, Jiraiya began to make his way through the forest.

...Or, he would've, if he didn't hear a scream a distance away.

"Oh? Sound's like a damsel is in need of rescuing!" Jiraiya declared. "Perfect! Once I rescue her, she'll be so grateful that she'll be more than willing to help me out!"

'_And depending on her age and looks, quite possibly more..._' the Pervy Sage thought to himself, a goofy perverted look on his face before he quickly shook it off for a more serious one.

"No time to waste! The Gallant Jiraiya is on his way!" Jiraiya boasted, using his strong since of hearing to rush towards where the voice had come from.

* * *

'_How...how did this happen?'_

That was the thought going through the head of the Angel known as Crimvael, or Crim for short. They had just found themselves in the mortal world, and only shortly after looking around did they get attacked by something that looked like a cross between a beastfolk, and a demon...if the demon were several stories tall. The monster had just gotten finished batting them against a tree, where they were currently slumped against.

Sadly, the reason they found themselves in the Mortal World in the first place was because their Halo had somehow had a piece broken off. This meant that they couldn't remain in heaven, and their powers were shut off for the time being. They still had very strong resistances to almost any elements (except darkness), but their physical strength and endurance left a lot to be desired...

Therefore, they were completely helpless against this monster, and one of his angel wings had been injured in the attack, so he couldn't fly away fast enough.

'_This can't be how it ends...Goddess, please help me!_' Crim thought to themselves desperately.

The hybrid monster roared as it spotted the wounded Angel, rearing its massive arm back to finish the job. Crim could only watch in horror as the arm lunged forward, seeing their life flash before their eyes.

"**Art of the Raging Lion's Mane!**"

Before the blow could land, long and thick strands of white hair quickly wrapped around the monster's body, including the arm that had nearly crushed the Angel. Said hair also easily pulled the beast back, causing it to stumble in an attempt to maintain its balance while Crim looked on in confusion and more than a little relief.

Following the hair back to its source, he saw that it was attached to a rather tall human who seemed to be in his mid 50's, but seemed to be in remarkably good shape for his age. He caught Crim looking at him, and offered the Angel a cheeky grin and a wink.

"Fear not, my dear! The one, the only, the Gallant Jiraiya is her-"

The Sannin cut himself off, eyes narrowing as he sensed two other life forces very close by. Before he could react however, an arrow streaked through the sky out of nowhere, piercing the huge monster right in the eye.

As the beast roared in pain, Jiraiya got a better look at who shot the arrow.

It appeared to be a rather short man, with blond slightly spiky hair, and wearing a plain cream colored tunic with laces replacing buttons, and some plain blue jeans. He was holding a well crafted wooden bow, and was also equipped with a satchel of arrows on his back.

But the most noticeable feature to Jiraiya was his ears. Instead of being rounded like his own were, they were longer and ended in a pointy fashion. The man gave a smirk to Jiraiya.

"Not that I needed it, but thanks for holding him still. Made it much easier to nail him!" He said. "You're up, Stunk!"

A human came rushing out of the thick foliage, drawing a rather impressive looking sword from it's sheath in the process. "Hey, old dude! Might wanna call that hair back if you don't want a trim!" The human said.

Shrugging, Jiraiya recalled his hair, releasing the beast. Said beast quickly ripped the arrow out of its eye, and turned its remaining eye towards an advancing Stunk. It roared with absolute hatred and launched its arm towards the adventurer.

Stunk leaped high into the air, leather cape flowing behind him, easily dodging the strike. Then, with only a stoic look on his face, he proceeded to slice into the creature faster than most would be able to track. But Jiraiya saw it very clearly, impressed.

Once Stunk landed back onto the ground, the monster fell apart into three pieces, very much dead. The Expert Adventurer flung the blood off his blade before sheathing it back into his scabbard.

With the fight beyond finished, Jiraiya was able to take in Stunk's appearance more clearly. He seemed to be a young man in his late 20s or early 30s, with long black hair tied into a ponytail at the end, a horizontal scar on his left cheek, and a bit of stubble as well. The blood of the monster didn't get anywhere on his white pants or navy blue shirt with a yellow stripe across.

"Not half bad, old man. Never saw a spell that uses hair like that," Stunk said, walking closer to Jiraiya.

"Heh, I could say the same to you as well. Haven't seen much ninjas with sword skills like yours," Jiraiya replied, mentally filing away that 'Spell' comment from Stunk while shaking his offered hand.

"Oh, so you're a ninja? Never thought I'd get to meet one of you guys!" The shorter man said, leaping down from the tree branch he was on. He shook the Sannin's hand as well. "Name's Zel. I'm an elf, in case the ears didn't give it away. My bro here goes by Stunk."

"Nice ta meet ya!" Stunk greeted with a big grin.

"Same to the both of you," Jiraiya replied with a grin of his own. He didn't know what an elf was, but he could find out later. There were more important matters to take care of, after all.

Stunk seemed to read his mind as he turned back towards the prone Angel who was watching them all with wide eyes. "Hey. You all right, kid?"

Crim didn't respond, still too awestruck by what they had seen.

"Hmmm?" Stunk hummed, noticing the looks of the Angel. They had long blond hair that reached all the way to their backside, and soft, feminine features that complimented their lovely blue eyes, as well as a long white shirt and tight black shirt. But most importantly, they also had a Halo (that was slightly broken and missing a piece), and Angelic wings that were somehow floating slightly away from their back. "You an angel? Heard of you guys, but never seen one of you in real life."

"Wow, you're right. Even I've never seen one, and I'm over 200 years old!" Zel exclaimed. "They're very rare."

"Wait, you mean this little one is really an Angel?" Jiraiya said, surprised. "That must mean that I've really made it to heaven after all!"

"What are you talking about, dude?" Zel replied. "This place ain't half bad, but it's FAR from heaven. This angel might just be visiting or something."

"And what do you mean 'made it to heaven'? You trying to get there or something?" Stunk inquired.

"Eh...it's a long story," Jiraiya said, wondering just how much he should tell people he just met. After a few minutes, he shrugged. "What the hell. If you guys help me, I'll tell you the whole tale. I could really use some information of this place, as well as the surrounding areas."

"Why not? We'll help you, but first we've gotta make a stop. Something tells me you'll enjoy it too, old man," Stunk said with a smirk.

"Okay, lead the way," Jiraiya replied, before turning to the angel. "If you're okay enough, then take care."

"Bye!" Zel said, before the three turned and got ready to leave.

"H-Huh?" Crim said, finally breaking out of their stupor and getting back to their feet. "P-please wait!"

"Hmmm?" The three went.

"Um...you three seem to be rather skilled adventures, from what I've seen of you," Crim began to explain. "If you don't mind, could I please...please travel with you for a while?"

Seeing the intrigued look on their faces, Crim explained further. "You see, my powers are unavailable to me right now because my angel halo is broken at the moment. Even more unfortunately, it means I can't go back to heaven..." They began to twiddle and push their fingers together, looking away bashfully. "I...I know it sounds selfish, but..."

Silence passed for a few seconds before Stunk and Zel turned towards each other with twin smirks. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything, curious as to where this was gonna head towards.

"So, you can head back to heaven once your halo heals, correct?" Stunk inquired.

"Huh? Y-yes," Crim replied.

"Excellent! Then when it heals up, you can take us on an all expenses paid trip to heaven! In exchange, we'll help you out till then to the best of our abilities!" Stunk said cheerfully.

"R-Really? Thank you! Thank you so much" Crim gushed, bowing gratefully to the trio. Then, a thought came to him. "But, why do you guys wanna go to heaven anyway?"

At that question, Stunk and Zel's smirks grew even wider, and they turned their gazes towards the heavens.

"...We're just dying to know..." Stunk began, reverence in his voice.

"...if they've got brothels in heaven." Zel finished for him.

…

…

…

"...What?" Was Crim eloquent response.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, was now giving the two his FULL attention, a glint appearing in his eye.

"Ahem! You see, we're on a fantastic journey..." Stunk began to explain.

"...to have sex with every type of girl out there!" Zel finished, the two with big grins on their faces.

"Be it the Jungle!" Stunk

"The Sea!" Zel

"The Desert!"

"The Snowiest Peaks!"

"The Deepest Dungeons!"

"High and low, near and far, we set forth for adventure!" Zel declared. "And if there are cute girls to be found at the end..."

"...then come Heaven or Hell, we'll come for them!" Stunk finished.

"Uh...huh?" Crim muttered, now beginning to question himself for asking for these people's help.

"That...was a BEAUTIFUL speech!" Jiraiya shouted, face bright red while giving the two brothel seekers two thumbs up. "Truly, I can see that you two are men of great tastes! I have a feeling that we'll become VERY fast friends!"

Stunk chuckled to himself. "Boy, the day I actually get to bang an angel, I'll have truly reached Paradise, in every meaning of the world!" He cheered. "Going to Heaven...more like coming to Heaven!"

"Who knows, maybe the Goddess herself will be working up there!" Zel said.

"Wow, you guys sure dream big, don't you?" Jiraiya said, starting to laugh rather lecherously and nearly gaining a nose bleed at the thought of bedding such a divine being.

"Of course! Long live our sexy utopia!" Stunk and Zel declared, sharing a laugh with Jiraiya.

Crim meanwhile, had a rather...conflicted look on their face as they heard and witnessed all of this. '_I...I feel as though I may have asked the wrong type of folks for help..._'

"Oh, yeah. You're a boy...right?" Stunk asked of Crim. "That means you must've done it with a whole bunch of angel ladies, right?"

"Huh? O-Oh! I'm a boy! Of course I am!" Crim said, waving his hands back and forth in front of him. He then proceeded to raise his shirt to show off the bulge he had. "Look, I've even got a bulge...see?"

"Oh, okay," Stunk said dismissively, turning to walk towards the nearest town, with Zel following him."Right, then. Let's head back to town, yeah?"

Jiraiya stared at Crim for a bit longer before shrugging and beginning to follow along as well. '_Gotta say, that's the most feminine boy I've ever seen. Then again, if what Naruto told me is true, he once met a shinobi named Haku that could probably give this angel a run for his money..._'

Crim sighed to himself as the trio began to head out. '_Actually, I have both parts...but if they knew that, they may try something funny with me..._'

"Oh! Since you're here, we might as well treat ya, kiddo. You as well, Jiraiya!" Zel said, turning towards the two of them.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow in question while Crim responded "Treat us? To dinner?"

"No, dudes, to a succu-girl! C'mon, let's get going!" Zel replied.

As Jiraiya gasped as this show of kindness, Crim gasped for a whole other reason.

"W...WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" the flustered angel shouted. He chased after the two while shouting further, "No, no, no, no, hold on, please! I've-I've never been to that kind of establishment, let alone done it before!"

"Ooooh, first time, eh?" Zel chuckled.

"All the more reason to treat ya then!" Stunk replied. He turned towards Jiraiya. "Been a while for you, old man?"

"Not as long as you may think, brat," Jiraiya said smugly. "But I must admit, this is the first I've ever heard about a 'Succu-girl.'"

"Oh, man, are you in for a treat then!" Zel declared.

As Crim tried to convince the others that he really had no business going to such a place, Jiraiya was doing LOTS of cheering in his head.

'_My very first time on a seemingly new world, and I've already got two swell fellas treating me to a trip to a brothel! Hee hee, I may not know what a Succu-Girl is, but I've got a great feeling about this!_'

As the newly formed group made their way back to the town, Jiraiya had NO IDEA just how much that statement would prove true.

* * *

Kept you waiting, huh?

As you can tell, I've become a BIG fan of Interspecies Reviewers ever since it came out. I was such a big fan of it, that I promised myself that I would FINALLY go back to writing fanfiction (at least for a little bit) once a section was made for it! So, here it is!

I think that describing what people look like in the stories is still one of my weaker points, but I hope I did a good enough job of it. I can't make any promises as to how often I'll update this given certain health problems I have right now (as well as work and all that), but for now, I'll try my best to come out with a new chapter before the end of each month. Let's hope I can deliver!

And as for why this is dubbed 'Jiraiya Version', I also plan to make a Panty from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt version sometime in the future, and for both stories to interact with each other as well. Expect far more OC's in the Panty version, since it won't be following the main story of Interspecies Reviewers like this one is.

Anyway, Jiraiya and the boys will visit the Catgirl Succu-joint next chapter, and Jiraiya will be having fun with his own OC Catgirl. That means the first lemon will take place, so let's all prepare for that!

Hope you enjoyed this new story, and here's hoping this one actually lasts! For the first time in a LONG while, Catch you next Continue!


	2. Here Kitty Kitty: Part 1

Chapter 2: Here, Kitty Kitty... Part 1

* * *

As our heroes walked through the town, Jiraiya decided to have a look around the town he now found himself in.

'_Hmmm...seems like quite the bustling _place!' The Legendary Ninja thought to himself. '_And...oh MY! Just look at all the brothels around! Not to mention the rather...exotic workers~_'

As the Sannin observed all the people around him, his keen perverted senses had his sights locked onto the various Succu-girls that graced his vision, either in the process of tempting possible customers into their respective shops, or simply chatting with each other. He instantly noticed the ones that weren't completely human right off the bat.

One of them was a woman that could easily fit into the palm of his hand, with slightly ragged wings on her back that Jiraiya would akin to those of a...fairy. Despite her diminutive stature, she still filled out rather nicely, with bouncy breasts and thick thighs that would look good on a human as well. They were fully complimented by the outfit she wore, consisting of a black lacy thong that left her legs exposed, thigh high black boots that hugged said legs in just the right ways, and a short black corset that exposed her slim belly while just barely supporting her voluptuous breasts. She also had light green hair that went down to her lower back, and strange tattoo-like markings on her arms and the top of her chest.

The other woman that Jiraiya saw was rather unique in her own right. She was built VERY nicely, being almost as tall as the ninja himself, and the outfit she wore exposed her rather defined muscles quite well. And (in the pervy sage's mind) those muscles were sorely needed, because those tits of hers were absolutely TITANIC! They bounced with even the slightest of movement inside that tight bikini top of hers that left VERY little to the imagination, and they even put the likes of Tsunade's to shame! And that's no small feat in Jiraiya's eyes, let me tell you!

After managing to pry his eyes away from the woman's well endowed chest (somehow), he noticed that she was wearing a cowbell around her neck, and that her ears were more cow-like than human-like, except with no fur. He also noticed the little bull horns on the top of her head.

Stunk (who was ignoring Crim's quiet stuttering remarks about how someone like him **really** shouldn't be about to do what they were on their way to do) noticed Jiraiya borderline drooling over the Cow-like Succu-girl. "Ah, is this your first time seeing a Minotaur woman? I remember my reaction to meeting one for the first time," Stunk said, a perverted smirk on his face. "They sure are something, aren't they? Especially those knockers of theirs!"

"Dude, tell me about it! Those fun bags are bigger than my head! Hell, they're nearly as big as my whole body!" Zel replied with a perverted grin of his own. "Breasts are a bit firmer than I really like, but that delicious milk of theirs more than makes up for it. We should DEFINITLY hit them up another time!"

"Heh Heh, no arguments here!" Jiraiya chuckled, wiping a bit of drool off his chin. "Where I come from, there are only humans around, so I'd be happy to..._study_ all these different species. In more ways than one..."

"Oh, you are in for a TREAT, my friend!" Stunk laughed. "We might not be going to The Dairy Farm today, but the place we ARE going to has quite the charm of its own."

"I'll take your world for it, young man!" Jiraiya said jovially.

As the three perverts laughed, Crim was walking behind them, starting to feel a tad annoyed at being ignored.

"I'm...I'm serious! Something like this should o-only be between two consenting adults that are married and l-love each othe-" He was cut off by bumping into Stunk's back as the unusual party came to a stop in front of a certain establishment.

"And here we are!" Stunk said. The building that the odd group stopped in front was in the shape of a giant orange tabby cat, its claw holding what could be described as a 'menu' of sorts. The door in its side also had an ample amount of yellow and green glowing cat-like eyes dotted around it.

Turning towards Jiraiya and Crim, Stunk continued. "This fine little place is known as Meow Meow Paradise! Easily the best place to meet up with Catgirls! When I said you were in for a treat, I was being generous!"

Crim, being an angel, pretty much knew about nearly every time of species that existed in the world. But Jiraiya, on the other hand, found himself VERY intrigued. He chose not to ask any questions though, seeing as how he was about to meet a few of these girls himself.

"I'm gonna go with Mokko, so don't even think of stealing her, got it?" Zel stated.

"Don't worry, you know that Karuru is my favorite," Stunk reassured him. With a grin, he led the others into the establishment. "Yo, ladies!"

"Hnnnn..." Crim groaned nervously.

"Welco-meow!" The lady at the desk replied, waving both hands with a cat smile on her face.

Jiraiya was instantly convinced that he truly was in for a good time the second he laid eyes on her. She was dressed in a nice, blue one piece outfit that showed off her legs very nicely, and also gave a nice window to her considerable cleavage. But what truly caught the Shinobi's attention were the more...animal like qualities that the young woman possessed.

Her hands were more like black paws in the shape of hands, complete with paw pads along the fingers and palms. She had a cute kitten-like button nose as well, and fuzzy cat ears on top of her short violet hair. Her long black tail swung lazily from side to side as she greeted the group.

'_Wow! What a total babe!_' Jiraiya thought to himself, very much appreciating the view. '_Seems that I truly made the right decision letting these guys treat me after all. If the girls of this place look anywhere near as good as her, I'll truly feel as though I've actually gone to heaven!_'

"Great to see you again!" Stunk greeted back. "Let's get down to business."

"H-Honestly! W...Won't something like t-this make it even harder for me to get back to heaven?" Crim stuttered behind the group as Stunk chose the Succu-girls that they would partake in. "I-I can't see the Goddess looking t-too favorable on something like this!"

"Oh, that's right! It's the angel's first time, and the old man has never slept with a non-human before. Make sure you get them some nice choices, kay?" Stunk said, ignoring Crim and causing the angel to pout.

"Sounds Purr-fect!" The Receptionist Catgirl said, looking through a deck of cards in her paws. "Hmmm...let's see..."

"Trust me, Crim, once you partake in the _holiest _of pleasures, you certainly won't regret it!" Jiraiya tried to reassure the angel.

Crim merely sighed in response.

* * *

"So...you've been the one chosen to lead me into the world of Interspecies fun?" Jiraiya said, looking upon his chosen partner for the night.

He certainly didn't mind the view. She was tall, almost as tall as he was, which meant that there would be little problem for various...positions.

"Correct, sir!" The Catgirl said cheerfully, sticking her tongue out playfully and showing off her cute little fang in the corner of her mouth.

She certainly had more fur compared to the first Catgirl he had met, but it wasn't excessive to the point that it'd put him off. It was in the pattern that he'd usually see on a brown tabby cat, and covered nearly all of her body except for her chest, belly, crotch and hands and feet. Said hands and feet had an even softer shade of white fur, while also possessing much sharper than normal claws in place of the paw pads that the receptionist had. Her cute face was framed by short brown hair that was white at the top, and cat ears that were twitching every few seconds. Finally, she was wearing a hot pink one piece dress that left very little to the imagination.

"I must say, I truly couldn't think of such a better looking first time, in my opinion..." Jiraiya said, eyes half closed seductively.

"_Prrrr_...Flattery will get you **everywhere**, sir," The Succu-girl purred in response, her jade colored eyes darkening a shade as she returned a lustful look towards the Sannin.

"Please, my dear, this is hardly the place to be so formal. Feel free to call me Jiraiya. After all..."

The Legendary Ninja blurred out of place, appearing behind the Catgirl and wrapping his arms around her and leaning close to whisper in her ear, a corner of his mind taking note that she didn't appear startled by the move at all. "It's much hotter when my partner moans out my name at the height of pleasure..."

"As long as you do the same furr me..." The Catgirl whispered right back into his ear...from right behind him. It took a considerable amount of experience that the ninja had gained over his long life that kept him from jumping in surprise himself. Feeling the voluptuous breasts pressing against his back and the clawed hands gently tracing random shapes across his chest certainly helped in that regard... "The name's Cheshire, by the way," She finished, starting to nibble on his ear.

'_Hmmm...little kitten is more than she appears. Heh...even better,_' Jiraiya thought to himself. Years of pining for Tsunade gave him a preference for very capable ladies. He wouldn't turn down a sweet shy little thing, but it was always the gorgeous and confident women that truly got his motor running.

"That's a lovely name, Cheshire," Jiraiya said, enjoying her ministrations. "Before we truly get started though, would you like to take a bath with me? Truth be told, after what I went through before ending up here, that sounds very good indeed."

"_Mrrowr_...Sounds like a plan!" Cheshire said, releasing Jiraiya and grabbing his hand before leading him. "Follow me!"

As the two soon-to-be lovers went down the hallway towards one of the baths, Jiraiya heard some girl-like whimpers coming from one of the rooms. Listening closely, he heard someone speaking shortly afterwards.

"_Wow, you are WAY bigger than your appearance and certainly demeanor would suggest! Looks like you got a jackpot...and now, so have I, my cute little angel!_" A voice purred out. The recipient of the voice caused Jiraiya's eyes to widen a bit.

"Huh. So the angel is packing. Who knew?" The Legendary Ninja mused.

"Ooooh, sounds like Mii is giving that kitten a rrrreal good time!" Cheshire said. "Hope she gets him hooked to this type of thing! Regulars are good for business, after all!"

Narrowing her eyes lustfully, she brazenly grabbed Jiraiya's crotch through his pants, starting to rub it. "_Prrrr_...feels like you might be packing quite the cannon yourself. Hope I can make you a rrrrregular as well..."

Suppressing a little moan (for now), Jiraiya turned a smoking gaze towards the Succu-girl. "I must say, you've been doing quite the job so far...how about a little sample while we're in the bath?"

"You read my mind, big guy," Cheshire purred in reply. "Here we are!"

The Catgirl opened the door to reveal a rather large room within. It had what appeared to be an indoor Hot Springs, complete with palm trees, hanging fruit to eat and different leaves hanging above the springs itself.

Jiraiya whistled. "Well now! Looks just as great as the outdoor hot springs where I came from!"

"Glad to hear," Cheshire said, already in the process of removing her pink dress. Slipping out of it rather easily, Jiraiya felt the blood rush to his groin as he feasted upon her naked form. She certainly possessed muscles, especially her toned six-pack, but they only served to highlight (and even enhance) her beauty.

Cheshire purred in contentment while she enjoyed Jiraiya's eyes on her body. "_Mrrowr_...like what you see?"

"I do indeed," Jiraiya replied, while putting his hands together in a handsign."How about you?"

One poof of smoke later, and Jiraiya's clothes had completely vanished, leaving him just as naked as Cheshire. The Saninn couldn't help but preen a bit when he caught sight of the Catgirl's eyes roaming all over his toned body, especially when she licked her lips at seeing his half erect ten-inch cock.

"Oh, this WILL be fun..." Cheshire moaned, barely able to resist fondling herself before she grabbed Jiraiya's hand again. "Come into the spring big boy, _prrrr_..."

'_Heh. Looks like this old ninja has still got it!_' Jiraiya cheered in his mind.

As the two settled down, Cheshire retrieved some small washcloths from a hidden compartment, pouring a generous amount of soap onto one of them. She grinned when she saw that Jiraiya grabbed the other one without any prompting.

"It's not fair if I'm the only one receiving," the Pervy Sage said with a saucy wink.

Cheshire giggled at that, before moving closer to the ninja and beginning to clean him with the small cloth, starting with his broad chest.

Jiraiya followed suit, starting with the Catgirl's back. Cheshire purred in Jiraiya's arms as she was cleaned, the ninja marveling at how soft and fluffy her fur felt underneath his hands.

"So...before we really get hot and heavy, are there any special rules I should know about?" Jiraiya asked, fully enjoying himself.

"_Mrrowr_...well, there are brothels with special rrrrrestrictions, but this one as well as most others are fairly straight forward," Cheshire replied. "So long as the Succu-girl is comfortable with it, anything is fair game! Granted, there are some kinks that even I think are too much, but I'll let you know if you bring them up."

"Nice to kno...mmmmmm!" Jiraiya began to say, before grunting in pleasure as the playful Catgirl finally began to clean his dick, wrapping the cloth around it and borderline polishing it. "Naughty girl. Are all Succu-girls as brazen as you?"

"Well, you know what they say. The naughtiest girls are the most fun ones!" Cheshire giggled lustfully, her piercing gaze looking Jiraiya straight in the eyes.

"Can't argue with that..." Jiraiya growled in pleasure as the Succu-girl borderline jerked him off. "Would kissing be against the rules?"

Cheshire's grin turned even more lecherous. "Why don't you trrrrry and find out?"

Without another word, Jiraiya tossed the towel he was holding to the side, and lifted the sexy Catgirl slightly out of the spring by her shapely ass till her face was level with his. With a purr, Cheshire grabbed Jiraiya's face and brought both of their lips together, the two engaging in a rather deep kiss as she wrapped her furry legs against his waist, Jiraiya enjoying the feel of them.

The two moaned into each others mouths as their tongues came into play, wrapping around each other with the type of experience that only years of engaging in this type of thing could grant. They were evenly matched, but Cheshire relented first, luring Jiraiya's tongue into her mouth before beginning to suck on it, her fangs gently caressing said tongue and adding just the right amount of danger to make the pleasure stand out even more.

Before Jiraiya could begin to move to the side of the springs with Cheshire in tow, the Catgirl tapped his shoulder, causing the ninja to cease his kissing. "Yes?"

"I have a feeling where this is heading. So, I just gotta ask...what's your favorite fruit?" Cheshire asked.

"A peculiar question, but I am rather partial to apples," Jiraiya replied, groping and massaging the Catgirl's ass in his hands.

"Purr-fect!" Cheshire replied. Then with a quick peck on Jiraiya's lips, she slid out of his arms and plucked an apple off the vines that were crisscrossing above the hot springs. "My favorite happens to be Strawberries, so please grab a few and chow down!"

Shrugging, Jiraiya did as she asked, somewhat enjoying the tart taste entering his mouth. But as soon as he was done swallowing the fruit, he felt a rather peculiar feeling spread throughout his body. It was a warm, pleasant feeling, but still pretty weird.

"I'm guessing that you felt that warm sensation that went through your body," Cheshire said. "As for what that was...well, let me show you..."

With that, Cheshire took her time sliding one of her hands down her body seductively, biting her lip once she reached her pussy and dipped two fingers into it. She slid them back and forth within her walls, mewing and purring softly all the while until she got a good amount of juices onto the fingers. Resisting the urge to sample them herself, she pulled them out and offered them to Jiraiya with a cat smile on her flushed face.

Jiraiya was more than happy to partake, sucking them both into his mouth. His eyes went wide when he tasted the flavor that came off of them.

"Your juices...they taste like the sweetest, juiciest apples I've ever had!" Jiraiya said excitingly.

"_Prrrr_...That's thanks to the Passion Fruit that we just ate," Cheshire replied. "When you eat them, your sexual fluids become the flavor of the fruit you ate. Makes certain people far more likely to try out oral sex. Just one of the many marvels of magic created by Lady Demia!"

"That's pretty genius, really! How long does it last?" Jiraiya inquired.

"It lasts until you leave the place that it was grown at, so we have alllll night!" Cheshire proclaimed.

"Excellent!" Jiraiya cheered. He quickly grabbed the Catgirl by her lush ass again, kissing her and tasting the sweet apple flavor in her mouth. "You were indeed right when you guessed where this was heading, and now it'll feel even better for both of us. You have no idea how much I appreciate a good apple, but you're about to find out..."

Jiraiya lifted Cheshire up once again, carrying her to the side of the springs and gently sitting her on it. With another peck on the lips, he began to grope and massage her breasts, enjoying the gentle purring coming from her as a result of that. "The main course is tempting, but I like to savor my meal. This cakes of yours seem like great appetizers as well..."

"Well then -_Mrrowr_\- please enjoy yourself as much as you'd like~" Cheshire giggled.

"Don't mind if I do!" Jiraiya growled lustfully, before kneeling down in front of the Succu-girl and sucking one of her pink nipples into his mouth.

"_Nya_~" Cheshire purred, petting her claws through Jiraiya's thick mane as the shinobi twirled his tongue around the hardened nipple. His hands weren't idle either, with one gently twisting the unattended nipple, and the other slipping down the Catgirl's body until it reached her pussy. He then proceeded to insert two of his fingers into her, getting them nice and wet and adding to her pleasure.

The Ninja pulled his head back while still sucking on the nipple, stretching out the boob until he released it with a pop, then licking a trail between them and sucking the other nipple into his mouth. He then took his fingers out of her pussy and rubbed the warm juices on the sensitive nipple, causing Cheshire to let out a loud moan.

"_Meow..._I love the way you're petting my prrrretties...but I'd rrrrrather you partake in the main course!" Cheshire moaned.

"Mmmmm, as the lady wishes," Jiraiya obliged, giving each breast one last kiss. He then began to lick a trail towards the Catgirl's pussy, stopping just before his tongue made contact. "But there's quite a lot to enjoy down here as well. Might as well take my time..."

* * *

And that's the end of part one! Cut it pretty close to the promised time, didn't I?

Honestly, I feel as though I could've done better with the breast sucking, but I'm not really known for my lemons...yet. Hopefully, they develop a TON during the course of this story.

So, I decided to split this into two parts, mostly for the teasing! In the next part, Jiraiya will indeed partake of Cheshire's treat. Afterwards, Cheshire will very happily return the favor, then they shall return to their room for the true main event!

Two things as well. Jiraiya may not be able to summon anymore, but he still has the other toad techniques to fall back on. Including a special one that he reserves for the ladies. And for Jiraiya to truly make this experience unforgettable for Cheshire, he'll call upon the best partner he has...himself!

And for my fellow old school degenerates, I hope you'll recognize the lucky lady that Jiraiya is with!

Anyway, thanks for all the comments, follows and favs! Nice to know that I haven't been completely forgotten about after 7 years since my last outing. If there's any story of mine that you want me to revisit after I get far along enough in this one, feel free to let me know.

Also, I have this story posted on AdultFanfiction dot net as well, and shall also upload this to Archive Of Our Own (AO3) shortly, just in case the lemons get too hot for here.

As always, Catch You Next Continue!


End file.
